


Point of View

by Macx



Series: The 2nd Series: IV. Learning Curve [2]
Category: The Magician
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Empaths can pick up a lot of things... and magicians have to handle it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Point of View

written by Laura Boeff

 

  
Ace whistled cheerfully as he puttered about the neat, compact kitchen.   
Eggs, some toast, hmmm... any bacon? The magician riffled through the fridge. He was starved, but it didn’t dampen his cheerful persona in any way. He was feeling good... very good.   
Oh well, no bacon. Ace closed the fridge and moved his booty to the stove, pulling a pan from the overhead rack, still whistling cheerfully.   
A soft scuffle caught his attention and Ace looked over his shoulder to see Cosmo stumble through the kitchen, heading for the fridge.   
"Morning," he said pleasantly to his partner. The reply, if you could call it that, was mumbled as he heard the clink of glass and Cosmo pulled out the orange juice, fumbling for a glass from the cupboard.   
Still whistling, Ace looked at his friend. The young man looked like he’d had a rough night, but that was odd, the teen had been home all evening. Cosmo poured himself some juice, took a sip, then topped the glass off again before returning the pitcher to the fridge. He kicked it shut and started toward the door, still looking half asleep.   
"Cosmo, you okay?" Ace called.   
Cosmo paused, then turned, a contemplative expression on his face. Then he looked up.   
"Ace... dude.. do me a favor," he started, pausing.   
Ace shrugged. "Certainly, what do you need?" he asked curiously.   
Cosmo looked down, then up again.   
"Next time you bring home company of the female persuasion, let me know so I can throw up a shield." There was another pause. "That is not how I need to be woken up at one in the morning."   
Without another word, Cosmo stumbled out of the kitchen with his orange juice. Ace stood there, forgotten frying pan hand, face completely scarlet.   
For some reason he was no longer hungry.


End file.
